Zimmer Twins Fan Personalities
Many people have given Edgar, Eva, and 13 different personalities. They either made up a counterpart of their personality, or entirely made one up. Here's a list to show who made these personalities. Nacanaca Edgar Nacanaca made up a counterpart of Edgar's personality by making the bunny prop (whom she named Fluffy) be Edgar's constant companion. Abbeybunny Edgar In the 13 The Evil series, Abbeybunny revealed that Edgar was a brony (a male fan of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic). She believed that Rainbow Dash was his favorite pony. This personality counterpart has been shown in several of her movies. Other users have been referencing that Edgar is a brony too. She also makes Edgar dumb, but somewhat smart. She also made him best friends with 13 and sort of a friend with Eva. She also made Edgar a fan of Pokemon. Eva Abbeybunny believes that Eva is the smarter twin. She also has been hinted to be a pegasister (a female fan of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic older than 6 years old) in the 13 The Evil series. It is currently unknown if Abbeybunny will make movies showing Eva as a pegasister. 13 Abbeybunny believed that 13 was Edgar's best friend, and was sort of a friend with Eva. Sometimes, he can go evil (as shown in the 13 The Evil series), but otherwise is a loving and friendly black cat. He also is pretty smart (as cats in real life are). He also hates the series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. rad256 Edgar He is usually portrayed as stupid, clumsy and naive in Rad's movies. Eva She is the complete opposite of Edgar. She is "perfect". She is a mix of sportiness, popular-girlness and smartness. She often cooks in Rad's movies, and loves to spend time with family, most of the time. 13 13 is portrayed as sneaky, clever, smart. He is usually friends with the twins but sometimes pulls pranks on them. Most of the time, he helps Eva pull a prank on Edgar. Relations with rad256 In Rad's movies, he is the twins' cousin. This was first shown in his popular August 2011 two-part movie The Twins Meet Me - which many users callobowrited. He did this again in his December 2012 Christmas special A Wigilia Dinner. Even though rad256 usually used 13 to portray himself in announcement videos, he used the Delivery Boy (which he always used to portray cousin rad256) to portray himself in his two-part May 2013 announcent movie May Days Jaaszi Edgar Jaaszi makes Edgar sometimes be a werido and sometimes stupid in Jaaszi's movies. Eva She is the clever one in his movies. Sometimes, she's even up to tricking Edgar or 13. Again, she is the clever one. 13 13 is the most smartest one in his movies. Smarter then Eva. He almost appears in every single movie Jaaszi makes. He is portrayed as funny, smart, a devil, (as in sometimes rude.) and a tuna lover. He usally hangs out or is with Edgar. Catboy Edgar Catboy makes Edgar actually a good friend of 13, and sometimes even friendly towards Eva Eva In Catboy's movies, Eva can stand Edgar more. And she does not have a good relationship with 13 13 Catboy uses 13 like a friend of Edgar and enemy of Eva. He also cooks and can be quite touchy/scaredy sometimes. Relations with Catboy In a two part series, which consisted of movies called A Zimmer Christmas Eve and A Zimmer Christmas, the twins meet Catboy, when he comes back from a baseball camp he actually went to in real life. They mostly are confused about who he is. Rue Rue In his movies, it is often indicated that Rue lives with the Twins; it is unknown where his room is. He generally gets along with all of the characters. In past movies, he is shown to be weak and easily offended, but he has developed strength over time and is now less moved. He is depicted using a black screen with parantheses enclosing his name, followed by his dialogue. Category:Members